


Dibs

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [61]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Evan Lorne, (774): I just walked into a room at this party and someone yelled "dibs!"...</p><p>Evan is concerned about what people think about him at the SGC these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dibs

Rodney was in the middle of an energetic debate with Zelenka and Kusanagi about the possibility of sending a ZPM through a quantum mirror to refill it when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Evan.  
  
 _I just walked into a room at this party and someone yelled “Dibs!” What the hell have you been telling people about me?_  
  
It was one of the SGC’s un-birthday parties, to celebrate, well, the fact that they were all alive and Earth was still in one piece (and relatively alien-free), and also to mourn (and remember and also celebrate) anyone who had given their lives (or limbs or senses) in defense of the planet and the galaxy. John had been invited along because he was technically an SGC employee, and most of the scientists liked him. A good number of the soldiers still remembered Evan and liked him, and of course he was well-liked by what scientists he worked with, but since these days he was mostly a human light switch, he spent most of his time in the Alien Tech lab.  
  
Rodney wracked his brains. _I haven’t told anyone anything specific about you. Are you okay?_  
  
 _I’m hiding behind Siler’s toolbox while they argue over me._  
  
 _They who?_  
  
 _I don’t know! That’s the problem!_  
  
Evan was a soldier. Surely he could defend himself from some scientists. Rodney ducked out of Kusanagi and Radek’s debate and strode through the halls of the SGC. Where had he last seen Siler’s giant red tower of a tool cabinet?  
  
In the botany labs. Right. Rodney veered down a corridor, and he heard shouting. He sped up.  
  
When he got there, Dr. Parrish and Sergeant Winters were nose to nose, screaming in each other’s faces.  
  
And there, Evan was crouched behind Siler’s tool cabinet, looking like he was ready to run - or start a fight.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Rodney asked, raising his voice over the two combatants. Bill Lee was the Chief Science Officer on base by sheer dint of experience, but Rodney knew his own reputation was formidable.  
  
“I called dibs on Major Lorne,” Parrish said.  
  
“I called dibs first,” Winters insisted.  
  
“You can’t call dibs before he gets here. That’s like calling shotgun before you’re out of the house.”  
  
Rodney said, “You cannot call dibs on people.”  
  
“Colonel Carter said only one person on base per week was allowed to ask Major Lorne for a specific type of baked good,” Parrish said, “and I called dibs for this week.”  
  
Rodney relaxed.  
  
Evan looked very confused, but he peered out from behind the tool cabinet. “For the record,” he said, “as long as you’re calling dibs on me for my baking skills and nothing else, that’s fine, but I don’t find a dibs system very practical or even really fair, especially since I spend most of my time in one department, which gives them an advantage when it comes to calling dibs.”  
  
Winters immediately stood a little taller, because anyone who’d served with Evan still treated him like Major Lorne when he was on base. Parrish (who had a ridiculous crush on him, which he wasn’t nearly as subtle about as he thought) pouted.  
  
Evan straightened up. “I’m going to offer a weekly raffle instead. Submit your name once. If it’s picked, it’s out of the drawing for the next 90 days, at which time it can be resubmitted.”  
  
Katie Brown actually began taking notes.  
  
“I’ll talk to Colonel Carter and make arrangements,” Evan said, warming up to the notion. Rodney could see multi-colored diagrams and flowcharts unspooling behind his eyes. “In the meantime, let’s just enjoy this party, shall we? And for the record, anyone attempting to call dibs on me for anything other than baking will find out fast that I have two boyfriends, and both of them are more dangerous than all of you combined.”  
  
Parrish looked devastated. Winters looked like Evan had issued a particularly interesting challenge. Evan grabbed a cup of punch and sauntered out of the room. Rodney followed him.

“Did you mean to out yourself like that?” Rodney asked.  
  
“I’ve been with JD and Cam for over a year now. I’m not ashamed of it. And I’m a civilian.”  
  
“Well,” Rodney said, glancing over his shoulder at where Parrish was standing in the doorway of the botany lab, looking thoughtful, “you might have just opened yourself up to some unintended consequences.”  
  
“Bigotry I can handle, thanks.”  
  
“Can you handle Parrish offering to be your third boyfriend?”  
  
Evan choked on his punch.  
  
“Thought not. Now come on - don’t you have to talk to Sam about a raffle?”


End file.
